Ali
Ali is an Animalian politician and former soldier currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. Name He was named after Iranian Supreme leader Ali Khameini Appearence He is an anthropomorphic Irish Setter and one of a few dogs to be of Irish breed or at least of English breed the second being Panteleimon who is of a Scottish breed. In his soldier days he wears traditional Islamic robes and a brown turban compared to most Arab dogs who don't wear head wear one of them also being Mahmoud who is also Iranian. In his government time though he wears a white shirt, a black turban, a cream jacket and cream trousers with a black brown cloak. Personality It is said that even in his soldier time or his government time that Ali has a malevolent presence which is often made more malign in his government time when he often has a cane to lean on even though he is more spry than Ruhollah (not that Ruhollah is a frail dog because as everyone knows he is a fairly good fighter.) Ruhollah also calls him an "Iranian Ho Chi Minh" because he wants to project the image of a modest, simple animal, but in fact he is a tough dog plus no one condemns the guns of the enemy as stubbornly or frequently as this dog (not that anyone doesn't condemn the guns of the enemy). As well as having a malign presence he is very, very cynical at times and compared to Ruhollah is a very strong critic of the west however despite an argument with Katie he does respect Vanessa, Katie and Natalie despite they are American and he is Iranian and also respects Lady Blue even though he is Iranian and she is British or English and Iran's relations with Britain are very strained. He can be very sadistic at times often laughing when many animals gets scared during Hafizullah's stories, his cynicism also leads Lady Blue to say to him "You may be Iranian but you certainly have the humor of a British animal", compared to Ruhollah who the Junta babies show curiosity in Ali is heartless to the babies when he first meets them but he does get to like them eventually. Ali looks up to Ruhollah and respects him as much as Mahmoud does as well as a fair few other dogs as well and also the other Asian dogs, even the Israeli dogs. Even though Iran does not particularly allow Western music Ali does enjoy the arts primarily music enjoying Jorge's composing during a concert, Mahmoud also says that Ali enjoys drama partially because even though he is a traditionalist he enjoys Hafizullah's ghost stories primarily because of it's dramatic nature yet sees Vladimiro a bit too over the top. Aside his xenophobic nature Ali is good with young Junta children and eventually the Junta babies, he is also not as xenophobic in his government time but he is just as malign. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heroes